Something To Live For
by PsychoGeek
Summary: A U-571 fic. I couldn't stand the thought of Pete Emmett (Jon Bon Jovi) being dead, so here you go! Summary: Lt. Pete Emmett has someone that he loves more than anything. She is what gives him the power to fight to stay alive. She is something to live for... T for slight war violence, and later on, some intense scenes.
1. The Blast

**Here it is! I was watching _U-571_ and this fic came to mind. I just couldn't stand the idea of Pete actually being dead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _U-571_, Andy Tyler/Matthew McConaughey, or Pete Emmett/Jon Bon Jovi. :( All I own is the plot, and my OC... :)**

**Thank you to _Hardy Sleuth_! She was wonderful while helping me with this... :D**

* * *

Lt. Pete Emmett followed Lt. Andrew Tyler out onto the top of the submarine. The rain was beating down and the waves were causing the submarine to rock and bob in the water.

"Hey, Andy," Pete said as he held up the camera.

Andy turned to face the camera with a neutral expression. The camera flashed and Pete gave him a nod.

Seconds later, the proud moment ended as the S-33 exploded in ball of flame.

Andy was thrown down by the force of the blast and landed flat on his stomach. Pete managed to stay upright, and turned to see what had happened. Andy tried to call out to warn Pete, but he was too late.

A piece of debris from the exploding submarine flew into Pete and he was thrown off the boat and into the water, leaving nothing but the camera behind.

Andy gasped as he watched his close friend fall out of his sight. So much had happened in the past 24 hours and to top it off, he had just lost his best friend. Could it get any worse...?

* * *

Pete felt the debris knock him back and for a moment, he felt weightless. Then he hit the ice cold water and started to sink. His fighting instinct kicked in and he began to swim. Pete's whole body was aching from the force of the blow and shock was setting in, but he still fought to stay above water.

Pete watched as the S-33 continued to explode. The men on the U-571 shouted and moved around as the S-33 burned. After a minute, the S-33 turned up and slowly sank beneath the waters, leaving just a pool of fire behind.

Pete tried to cry out, but the cold water made it hard to just breathe. The German submarine began to dive and after a moment, it disappeared into the water. Pete looked around, or at least, he tried to. It was hard to move, and the rain blocked much of his view. But he thought he could see a lifeboat almost 300 feet away.

Slowly, and painfully, Pete swam toward the boat. After a long struggle, he reached the boat and with a groan, he started to pull himself into it. He fell into the lifeboat with a thud and rolled on his side.

Pete saw a crumpled tarp in the corner of the boat and grabbed it. It was old, but it could at least keep some of the rain off. He shivered as he wrapped the tarp around himself.

_Stay alive,_ Pete thought. _I've got to stay alive._

"I p-promised..." Pete's voice shook as a shiver ran through his body. "Jen... Jen, I'm coming back..."

Pete suddenly felt tired. Each shiver sent an ache of pain through him. He curled up under the tarp and his eyes slowly closed. He said a silent prayer before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! There'll a few more scenes from the movie in the next chapter. :) **


	2. Larson's Wedding Party

**Next chapter! Yay! :D Still thanking _Hardy Sleuth,_ who has been a wonderful beta for this fic... :)**

**Disclaimer: Still only own my OC... :(**

* * *

_**24 Hours Earlier**_

Pete stood with Joanie Rogers. He was in his uniform and she was wearing a pretty light-tan suit. They stood near the doors and watched as several couples were swaying on the dance floor. The wedding party for Lt. Larson was in full swing.

"When's Jen going to get here?" Joanie asked.

"Any minute." Pete glanced at his watch. "She said she'd probably be a little late. Andy should be here soon, too."

"Andy?" Joanie raised an eyebrow.

"He's really nice. You'd like him..."

"Pete Emmett," Joanie frowned. "You'd better not be-"

"There he is." Pete turned. "Hey, Andy! Where ya been? It's an all-hands function."

Andy walked over to them, his hat under one arm.

"Hey," Andy said flatly as he shook Pete's hand.

"C'mere, I want you to meet Joanie." Pete led him over to the young woman. "Joanie, this is Andy Tyler. This is my best friend."

"Hi." Andy smiled

"Hello." Joanie politely returned the smile.

"We went to NATLAS together." Pete continued.

"Nice to meet you, Joanie." Andy reached out and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Joanie shook his hand.

"Hey, I got you one of Larson's stogies." Pete pulled the cigar out his pocket and tossed it to Andy. "To our Navy's next sub skipper."

"Thank you." Andy nodded and pointed the cigar at Pete.

Pete grinned as Andy walked away. He turned back to Joanie. She had her hands on her hips.

"How many of your friends are you going to introduce me to?" Joanie frowned slightly. "Are you and Jen trying to play matchmaker, or something?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Pete quickly turned back around and scanned the crowd.

"That's what I thought." Joanie sighed. "Jen's always trying to find a guy for me; she's been that way for years. And now I can see that's something you have in common. I guess that's one of the reasons why you two are in love..."

Pete felt the blush creep into his face at the last sentence. He did love Jen, but it felt awkward when the subject came up. Andy was always telling him to hurry up and marry Jen, before someone else came and swept her off her feet. Pete did want to marry Jen, but he could never find the right time to ask.

Seaman Charles Clemens, or 'Tank', walked up to Pete and Joanie. He cleared his throat nervously and looked at Joanie.

"I was wondering if-" Tank cleared his throat again. "Would you like to dance?"

"Um.." Joanie seemed genuinely shocked, but she quickly recovered and gave Tank a broad smile. "I'd love to."

Pete couldn't help but smile as Tank offered Joanie his arm. Still smiling, Joanie took his arm and they walked onto the dance floor. Their dancing was awkward at first, but it quickly smoothed out.

"Hello, Pete..." Someone placed their hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

Pete turned to see who was behind him and broke into a grin.

Jennifer 'Jen' Lewis stood there, a smile on her face. She wearing a simple navy blue boat neck dress that contrasted sharply with her cream-colored complexion. Her clear blue eyes shone as she looked at Pete. Several strands of her wavy, jet-black hair curved around her face, and the rest hung down to the middle of her back in a loose ponytail.

"Wow, you look great..." Pete said slowly.

"Thanks." Jen smiled shyly. "You look good, too. Where's Joanie?"

"Dancing with Tank."

"Tank? You sent her with Tank?"

"Actually, he's one of the only ones I didn't introduce her to." Pete smiled slightly. "He came up and asked."

"How'd Joanie react?" Jen moved to stand beside Pete.

"I think it spooked her a little." Pete motioned to where Tank and Joanie were dancing. "But she seems to be okay with it now."

"Of course she is." Jen grinned when she spotted them. "Anyone would be when they're in the strong arms of a Navy man."

"Is that so?" Pete smirked and slipped his arm around Jen's waist.

"Only while dancing." Jen returned the smirk.

"If he won't dance with you," Henry Klough walked up to them. "I will."

"Henry." Jen smiled and held her hand out.

"Jen." Henry took her hand and shook it. "Care to dance?"

"Of course." Jen nodded. "That is, if Pete doesn't mind..."

"I think I can trust you two..." Pete said.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Leave a review, if you can... :)**


	3. Care To Dance?

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, _Hardy Sleuth,_ here's the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pete (darn it!)... :(**

* * *

Henry smiled and walked with Jen onto the dance floor. Pete watched as they twirled around to the swift beat of the music. Jen let out a small laugh as Henry spun her and Pete felt his heart skip a beat at the sound.

"Hey." Andy stood next to Pete.

"Hey." Pete glanced at him.

"I see Jen finally arrived." Andy looked around. "Where's...Joanie?"

"With Tank," Pete replied. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Andy said with a shrug. "But you're not..."

"What?"

"You are so lovesick..."

Pete frowned. He had been staring at Jen for quite a while, but he still hadn't expected anyone to notice.

"I love her," Pete admitted with a sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Andy said. "She loves you, too..."

The music ended and Henry and Jen walked back over to Andy and Pete. Jen grinned when she saw Andy.

"Andy, hi." Jen gave Andy a quick hug.

"Hey, Jen." Andy smiled slightly.

The band started playing a slow love song and Pete looked at Jen.

"My turn," Pete said as he took Jen's hand.

Jen smiled and followed him onto the dance floor. Pete took Jen in his arms and she moved closer to him. They began to sway slowly to the music and for a minute, they were lost in a world of music.

"Wonder where Andy and Henry went..." Jen said quietly.

Pete turned slightly and saw that Andy and Henry had left. He shrugged and turned back to Jen. Their gazes met and at that moment, Pete knew he would do anything for her.

"What is it?" Jen broke the silence. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Pete replied. "I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"How I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Pete said softly. "I mean, I get to dance with the prettiest girl in the city..."

Jen blushed slightly and she looked away. Pete placed a finger under her chin and brought her face back up to meet his.

"Jen, I love you," Pete said slowly.

Pete looked around the crowded dance floor and frowned slightly. He took Jen's arm and led her our of the crowd. Jen silently followed Pete out of the room and out onto one of the balconies. Pete turned back to Jen and took her hands in his.

"I meant it when I said I love you," Pete said. "I've loved you from the moment we met."

"Pete, I-" Jen took a deep breath. "I love you, too..."

Pete broke into a grin and moved a hand to Jen's hip. She moved closer and they began to dance, slowly and sweetly.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" Pete asked, his tone low.

"I have," Jen replied, her head resting on Pete's shoulder.

"How would you feel about marrying me?" Pete asked.

"I think it would be wonderful..." Jen moved her head to look at Pete.

"Good..." Pete moved a hand to Jen's face. With a smile, he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Aw, true love... :D Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Making A Promise

**Here's a nice mushy scene... :D Thanks to _Hardy_ _Sleuth,_ my beta!**

**Disclaimer: Still only own my OC.**

* * *

Pete and Jen swayed gently to the music coming from inside the party room. After a moment, Pete pulled away and looked at Jen.

"You really think marrying me would be wonderful?" Pete asked.

"I do," Jen replied.

"Are you sure?" Pete frowned slightly. "Being married to a officer in the US Navy is no picnic... You have to put up with him being gone for long periods of time. And then you never know if he's coming back or not..."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Jen teased.

"I-no..." Pete rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "I'm just saying what you'd have to go through."

"You think that matters to me?" Jen shook her head. "Pete Emmett, I love you and nothing's going to change that."

Jen leaned forward and tenderly kissed Pete. When the kiss ended, they stood with their foreheads pressed together. Pete was the first to break the silence.

"You're crazy, you know that?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "You have no idea what you're getting into..."

"I've seen plenty of Navy wives," Jen replied, her voice as low as Pete's. "They worry about their husbands and I can imagine they get frustrated at not being together. But in each situation, it's the same thing that keeps them together."

"What's that?"

"Love."

Pete smiled and looked at Jen. His deep blue eyes gazed into her pale blue ones and they shared a feeling that required no words.

Sadly, the moment ended when MP's rushed into the party room. Pete moved away from Jen and listened as the MP's explained the situation to the men. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What is it?" Jen asked. "What's going on?"

"I have to go." Pete turned back to Jen, a frown darkening his handsome features.

"What?" Jen gasped. "I thought you were on leave."

"Something important must be going on. All leaves are cancelled."

"Okay..." Jen nodded slowly. "You'd better come back, though."

Jen rushed forward and threw her arms around Pete's neck. Pete gave Jen a long kiss before he returned the embrace.

"Be careful," Jen said shakily, her face buried in Pete's shoulder.

"I will," Pete murmured in her ear before twisting his head to lightly kiss her cheek.

Pete released Jen, but took her face in his hands.

"I will come back," he said. "I'm going to marry you and we are going to live one crazy life. That's a promise."

"I'll make sure you keep that promise." Jen gave Pete a weak smile.

"I love you." Pete brushed a strand of hair out of Jen's face.

"I love you, too," Jen replied.

Pete sighed and turned to leave. Jen hugged herself as she watched Pete walk into the party room and join the men. Jen felt the worry creep into her as she watched the men leave.

_Come on,_ Jen thought. _Don't worry. He'll be fine..._

Jen tried to make herself feel better, but she still knew that something wasn't right. And that it could cost Pete his life...

* * *

**I know: a downer for a chapter ending... But it will get better eventually... ;) Leave a review and tell me what you think! And thank you to _Torchwood Cardiff_ for keeping the reviews coming! :D  
**


	5. Breaking The News

**Next chapter! Kind of a tense one, but it's necessary. _Hardy Sleuth_, you are still a wonderful beta! ;)**

* * *

Jen was washing dishes in her kitchen when the phone rang. She dried her hands and dashed to answer it.

"Hello."

"_Is this Jennifer Lewis?_" A professional sounding voice came through the phone.

"It is." Jen felt a stab of worry, but she pushed it back. "Who is this?"

"_This is Loretta Collins. I work in the personnel office for the local Navy branch._"

Jen felt the worry come rushing back. It was about Pete, it had to be...

"What can I do for you?" Jen struggled to keep her voice level.

"_It would be better if we could speak in-person,_" Loretta said.

"All right. Where do I need to go?" Jen grabbed a pen and paper.

Loretta gave her the office address.

"Can you at least tell me what this is about?" Jen folded the paper and put it in her purse.

"_It's concerning Lt. Pete Emmett._"

Jen closed her eyes. She almost dropped the phone, but somehow, managed to stay composed.

"I'll be right down."

"_I'll be waiting._" Loretta hung up.

Jen placed the phone back on the hook. Her stomach was twisted with fear and her hands shook as she picked up her purse. She steadied herself and walked out the door of her apartment, making sure to lock it on her way out.

Jen climbed in her car and glanced at the address.

"Please..." Jen's voice trembled. "Please don't be dead, Pete..."

* * *

Jen reached the gray building within minutes. She climbed out of her car and walked slowly into the building. She found her way to Ms. Collins' desk and sat down.

Loretta Collins was an older woman, with graying hair and kind brown eyes. She looked up and smiled when she saw Jen.

"You must be Ms. Lewis." Loretta held her hand out.

"I am." Jen shook her hand. "You're Ms. Collins."

"Yes."

"You said on the phone that this was about Pete?"

Loretta was suddenly serious. "Lt. Emmett recently put your name down as his closest family member."

"Okay, and...?" The worry and impatience was about to tear Jen apart.

"As you probably know, he was serving on the S-33." Loretta cleared her throat. "We have received word that the S-33 was attacked and sunk."

The world began to spin as Jen tried to digest what she was being told. Loretta's voice faded out as Jen began to shake. Pete's boat? Sunk? How could it have happened? He promised to be careful...he promised...

"Lt. Emmett, along with the rest of the crew, is presumed dead." Jen was shocked back into reality at Loretta's statement.

"Dead?" Jen gasped.

"With the information we have, that's what we believe."

"Dead..."

"I am sorry..." Loretta placed a hand on Jen's arm.

"Thank you for telling me." Jen stood up.

Loretta nodded and Jen turned to leave. As Jen walked through the building and back to her car, thoughts flooded into her head. Memories flashed before her eyes.

"_I love you..."_ She could almost hear Pete's voice. "_I will come back...marry you...I love you..._"

"I love you, too..." Jen said softly.

"_S-33...attacked._" Loretta's voice replaced Pete's. "_Sunk...Lt. Emmett...presumed dead..._"

Jen climbed in her car, but didn't start the engine. She crossed her arms over the steering wheel and buried her face in them. The memories continued to flood into her mind. How her heart would skip a beat when she looked into Pete's clear blue eyes...How it felt when he held her in his arms...How it felt when he kissed her...The smile that would cover his handsome features when he looked at her...

All of those were just memories now, things she would never see or feel again.

The tears stung her eyes as she buried her face farther into her arms. Her body shook with each sob as she cried for the man she'd loved. And lost...

* * *

**Poor Jen; she really needs a hug... :( Don't forget the little review button at the bottom of the page. ;) _Torchwood Cardiff_, thank you for reviewing... :)  
**


	6. Another Survivor

**Next chapter! :) Almost time for Pete and Jen's reunion... :D :D Thanks goes to _Hardy Sleuth_, for being willing to beta this story. :)**

* * *

_Pete look at Jen. She was standing across the room from him, her eyes filled with worry._

_ "Pete..." Her voice was distant. "Pete, come back to me... Pete..."_

* * *

Pete sat up. Or at least, he tried to sit up. The tarp was wrapped tightly around him and it took a minute for Pete to untangle himself from it. The struggle sent an ache through Pete's upper body and he couldn't help but groan.

Finally, Pete was freed from the tarp and he looked around. He had to shield his eyes until they adjusted to the bright sunlight. He breathed a thankful prayer when he realized that he had gone the whole night without being caught by the Germans. But he hadn't been rescued, either...

The water was clear in every direction, which both relieved and dismayed Pete. He stretched and moved to the middle of the boat. He found several oars and grabbed one. He knew it would be hard to row, but he couldn't just stay still. He had a better chance of being discovered if he kept moving.

* * *

Andy sat in the lifeboat with the rest of his men. They were still buzzing from the adrenaline of the last few minutes.

As Andy watched the U-571 sink, he felt both relief and worry fill him. Part of him knew that they were safe now, and would be discovered soon. Another part of him worried that it would be the Germans that discovered them.

Andy felt a weight in the pit of his stomach when he thought of Pete. He so wished that Pete could be sitting there, watching the U-571 sink. He pictured Pete making some sort of smart remark, then laughing with the men.

Andy hoped that Pete somehow made it through the ordeal, but he knew it was extremely doubtful...

* * *

Pete pulled the oar back into the lifeboat. He had rowed until it felt like his upper body was going to burst, and even then, he had dug deep down and found strength to continue. But now he was spent.

Pete felt like screaming his frustration, but just the thought of this sent a surge of pain through his chest. The pain was unlike any pain he'd ever felt before. It was just a dull ache when he was still, but if he moved, sharp pain ran through his chest and stomach. He knew the debris had something to do with it, and that spending all night in the bottom of a lifeboat didn't help.

Pete's ears perked when heard the unmistakable sound of an airplane. With some struggle, he turned until he spotted the plane.

It was a small spotter plane, but still enough to excite Pete. He felt the relief surge through him when the plane got close enough that he could see the American symbols. The plane waved it's wings as it passed over, acknowledging that the pilot had seen Pete.

Pete closed his eyes and thanked God for the plane. He leaned back in the lifeboat and pictured Jen's face when he saw her again. His eyes stung as the tears of joy formed. With no one else to see, Pete Emmett let the tears stream down his cheeks and onto his shirt. He was going home to Jen... He had been rescued...

* * *

**Yay, Pete's been rescued! Now, he just has to get home... Please review, or don't; I can't force you. :) Thanks to _Torchwood Cardiff_ for reviewing. :)  
**


	7. Bruised, But Not Broken

**Thank you to _Hardy Sleuth, _for being my beta and leaving the nice reviews, and to _Torchwood Cardiff_, for sticking with the story and leaving reviews. I love you guys! :D**

* * *

Andy was the last to leave the lifeboat. After being passed over by a plane, it wasn't long before they saw a ship on the horizon. Andy insisted that his men leave the lifeboat first. Hirsch took care of the Enigma as he left the lifeboat, only releasing it once he was securely on the rescue ship.

A taller man, with wavy black hair and chocolate-brown eyes, walked up to Andy.

"I'm Lt. Paul Rogers." The man held out his hand. "Are these all your men?"

"Yes." Andy shook Lt. Rogers' hand. "These were the only survivors from the S-33 and the U-571."

"Are you sure?" Lt. Rogers looked confused.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, we picked up a man in a lifeboat several hours ago." Lt. Rogers crossed his arms. "He said he was from the S-33."

"Take me to him." Andy glanced at his men. "And make sure these men get cleaned up."

"All right," Lt. Rogers said. "Follow me."

"Did this man give his name or rank?" Andy asked as they walked down a hall.

"He was hurt when we found him, so we gave him some painkillers," Lt. Rogers explained. "We did get some information before he went unconscious. He said he was Lt. Pete Emmett."

"Pete?!" Andy's head whipped around.

"That's what he said. Is he a friend?"

"Close friend," Andy said quietly. "I thought he was dead..."

"Well, he's not." Lt. Rogers smiled. "A little banged up, but he's alive."

* * *

Lt. Rogers led Andy into the medical room. Andy saw Pete lying on one of the beds and relief flooded through him.

As they got closer, Andy could see how bad Pete was hurt. Pete was wearing only pants, and Andy could see a large deep purple bruise that covered a good portion of Pete's midsection. Pete groaned as he tried to roll over.

"Pete," Andy said softly.

At the sound of his name, Pete's eyes flew open. He silently looked around the room before his eyes focused on Andy and Lt. Rogers.

"Andy..." Pete's voice was raw. "I see you finally decided to show up."

"I had some matters to attend to." Andy grinned. "Unlike you, I was actually doing my job."

"Very funny..." Pete winced as he sat up.

"I'll leave you two." Lt. Rogers glanced at Andy. "If you need me, I'll be speaking with your men."

"All right." Andy nodded.

"How long before we get home?" Pete asked.

"Not long." Andy smiled. "You want to see Jen, don't you?"

"I do." Pete cleared his throat. Luckily, the painkillers were working and his stomach only ached with the effort. "I made a promise..."

"What kind of promise?" Andy pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Just a promise." Pete shrugged, then winced. "It's not important, Andy."

"Come on, Pete." Andy's eyes were shining with curiosity. "What did you promise Jen?"

"I'm going to marry her..." Pete said quietly.

"Really?" Andy grinned.

"Yeah." Pete started to grin.

"That's great!" Andy clapped Pete on the shoulder.

"Ow...!" Pete grimaced.

"Sorry..." Andy frowned.

"You've always been a goon..." Pete teased.

* * *

**Almost home, now! Next chapter will be their arrival back home... :) Stay tuned! :D  
**


	8. Triumphant Return

**The time has come! Pete's coming home... :) :) Thanks to my wonderful beta and reviewer, _Hardy Sleuth,_ and my faithful reviewer, _Torchwood Cardiff_! :D You guys are great! :3**

* * *

Jen looked at the sandwich on her plate. After hearing the news about Pete, she'd come home and just sat on her couch. She didn't want to eat, she didn't want to go anywhere or do anything; nothing seemed right. Her friends had come by and given the usual condolences, but everything happened too fast. Jen had become numb since receiving the horrible phone call.

To look at Jen, you would think she was a ghost. Her normally-sparking ice-blue eyes had turned to almost a dull grey. Most of her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, with several strands hanging limp around her face. While she had a naturally light complexion, her face was a sickly pale.

"Why?" Jen pushed the plate away. "Why did it have to be Pete?"

The phone rang, causing Jen to jump. She looked at the phone. Could she answer it? The last phone call had shattered her world; was there anything left to risk?

Jen picked up the phone and said quietly, "Hello?"

"_Jennifer Lewis?_" The voice was familiar.

"Yes."

"_This is Loretta Collins again._"

"What now?" Jen sighed.

"_I have some news that you might want to hear._" Loretta sounded like she was smiling. "_There were some survivors from the incident with the S-33 and the U-571. Among them, Lt. Andrew Tyler and Lt. Pete Emmett._"

This time, Jen did drop the phone. She scrambled to pick it up. For the first time since talking to Loretta, Jen felt alive; the cloud of depression that had been looming over her was lifting.

"Uh, what did you say?"

"_Lt. Emmett is alive, dear,_" Loretta said. "_The survivors were picked up by a rescue ship._"

"When will they get here?" Jen was trembling with relief and excitement.

"_That's why I'm calling._" There was a sound of shuffling papers. "_The rescue ship will be docking in half-an-hour. You can meet the survivors at the dock._"

"Where? What's the address?"

Loretta gave Jen directions to the dock and she scribbled them down.

"Thank you..." Jen's voice was choked with emotion. "And I do mean thank you. I realize that you did more than you had to do, when it came to keeping me informed."

"_I'm glad it turned out well for you and your friend,_" Loretta said, a smile in her voice. "_If you need anything more, feel free to come to me._"

"I will. Goodbye."

"_Bye._"

* * *

Jen stood nervously in the visitor's area. Before coming, she had let her hair down and ran a brush through it. The old sparkle was returning into her eyes as she watched several men walk into the room. She recognized them as some of the crew from the S-33. She saw Andy walk in and she ran to him.

"Andy!" Jen hugged him.

"Jen!" Andy returned the hug.

After several seconds, Jen pulled away and looked at Andy.

"Where's-"

"He's right behind me." Andy smiled.

As if on cue, Pete Emmett walked in. Jen felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him. He was wearing seaman's clothes, and he looked worn from his ordeal. But as he walked further into the room, Jen felt her heart soar with joy.

"Pete!" Jen waved.

Pete looked around. Once he saw her, he broke into a grin and waved back.

"Jen!" Pete did his best to run toward Jen.

Jen ran to Pete and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ignoring the slight spikes of pain, Pete held Jen tight and kissed her hair. He knew he had missed her, but when he finally had her in his arms again, he realized just how much he had missed her. It just felt right, to be standing with Jen close to him. He wished he could hold her forever, and he knew she felt the same way.

They stood there for several moments before Pete pulled back slightly and looked at Jen.

"I missed you so much..." Pete ran his hand through Jen's hair.

"They said your boat was sunk." Jen traced Pete's strong jaw with her thumb. "I thought you were dead..."

"I'm not." Pete leaned in and gave Jen a long, yet soft, kiss.

When the kiss ended, Jen buried her face in Pete's shoulder. He felt her begin to shake and gently stroked her hair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Pete asked softly.

"Nothing," Jen looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "I'm just...glad you're alive."

Pete smiled and rested his forehead against Jen's.

"I believe I made you a promise," Pete said. "You think a Justice of the Peace would be in the phonebook?"

* * *

**Aw, they're back together... :) But the story's not over yet. ;) I love reviews... *hint hint* ;)  
**


	9. Man and Wife

**A nice little mushy chapter... ;D Hope you enjoy it! :3 Thank you to _Hardy Sleuth,_ for being my beta and to _Torchwood Ca__rdiff,_ for being a faithful reader and reviewer. Love ya! XD**

* * *

Pete and Jen walked into the office of the Justice of the Peace. The room was small and the only furniture was a beaten leather office chair behind an old desk. The nameplate on the desk read Richard Powers and the name seemed to fit the man.

Richard Powers was an older man, tall and wiry. His wavy blond hair was swept up of his face and his hazel eyes were cheerful.

"Are you Peter and Jennifer?" Powers asked.

"Yes." Pete nodded.

"You make a lovely couple," Powers said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"We want to get married," Jen said.

"Wonderful." Powers broke into a grin.

Richard Powers opened a drawer and dug through it. After a moment, he pulled out a small book.

"Do you have rings?" he asked.

"No, not yet," Pete replied. "Sorry, Jen..."

"I'm not marrying you for a ring." Jen looked at Pete.

As Powers went through the marriage ceremony, Pete and Jen looked at each other. When the time came for them to join hands, Pete took Jen's hands in his. Powers smiled and proceeded with the vows.

"I do," Pete said, his eyes never leaving Jen's.

When Jen's turn came, she glanced at Powers before looking back at Pete.

"I do," she said, her voice choking slightly.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife," Powers said, a smile covering his face. "You may kiss the bride."

"I am the happiest man in the world, right now." Pete grinned and took Jen's face in his hands.

Jen returned the grin and moved closer to Pete. He leaned in and gave her a long kiss. As the kiss ended, Jen started to pull away, but Pete was still holding her close. She moved to rest her forehead against his as his lips brushed against the tip of her nose.

"I love you, Jennifer Emmett," Pete said in a low voice.

"I love you, Lt. Emmett." Jen smiled. "But before we leave, I think you should pay Mr. Powers."

"Oh, yeah..." Pete moved to look at the man.

"Did she say 'Lt.'?" Powers asked.

"Yes, I'm in the Navy," Pete replied.

"I think that's wonderful." Powers sat down. "There's no charge for the ceremony."

"What?" Jen looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Pete asked.

"Consider it my way of saying 'Thank you'." Powers smiled. "For putting your life on the line for my country."

"Thank you..." Jen said quietly.

"You're a good man." Pete reached out and shook Powers' hand.

"So are you," Powers replied. "I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you, for everything." Jen smiled as Pete took her hand.

Pete and Jen walked out of the office.

"I think Andy mentioned something about a Welcome Home party..." Pete put his arm around Jen's shoulders. "Care to go?"

"Of course." Jen leaned against Pete.

* * *

**Okay, mushy stuff done. For now... ;) ;) Review, or don't. I can't force you. :) **


	10. Welcome Home

**A fun chapter, just because I wanted to write one. XD Thanks to my beta, _Hardy Sleuth,_ and my faithful reviewer, _Torchwood Cardiff_! :3**

* * *

"So, who's going to be at this 'welcome-home' party?" Jen sat in the passenger's seat of her car.

"Don't know," Pete replied, his eyes on the road. "Before we left, he told me to stop by when we finished our 'business'. It'll probably just be the surviving crew..."

Pete's face fell as he said the words 'surviving crew'. Jen frowned as she watched him tighten his grip on the steering wheel. Jen moved closer to Pete and carefully leaned against him.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Pete sighed. "Just tired."

"I think you need to get checked out at a hospital."

"Why? I'm just bruised."

"It could be worse than that," Jen said. "You need to be sure."

"C'mon, Jen..." Pete started to protest, but the look in Jen's eye stopped him.

"I just don't want anything more to happen to you." Jen's voice was almost a whisper.

"All right." Pete started to shrug, but he was still sore. "I'll get checked out after the party."

Jen nodded and looped her arm around Pete's, being careful not to disturb his driving. Pete smiled and moved to slip his arm around Jen. The rest of the drive was quiet, with Pete and Jen leaning against each other.

* * *

Pete and Jen walked into the back room of the restaurant. Pete was right; the only other people there were those that were left from the crew. They looked tired, but still ready to fight. Andy saw Pete and Jen and gave them a knowing grin.

"Mr. Emmett, don't you have an announcement for us?" Andy asked loudly.

Jen grinned as she watched Pete's ears turn red. He hadn't expected Andy to put him on the spot right away. Pete quickly recovered and gave the group a broad smile.

"I do." Pete moved to stand right beside Jen. "May I present, Mrs. Pete Emmett..."

The room was silent for a moment, before the men began to cheer.

"To the new Mrs. Lt." Eddie Carson raised a glass with a goofy grin.

"Don't worry, Jen." Andy winked. "It's just punch."

Glasses were passed around, then raised into the air.

"May the union of Pete and Jen be blessed by God and man." Henry Klough gestured toward the couple with his glass.

They all drank and cheered for the couple. Seaman Ronald Parker was normally shy, and that was one of the reasons the crew nicknamed him 'Rabbit'. The past ordeal had changed the men, and given them a new form of bravery. Rabbit's shyness was overcome with the adrenaline and joy of the moment.

"Kiss her!" He gave them a cheeky grin.

Pete shot him a look, but softened when the rest of the group started to chant, 'kiss, kiss, kiss...'

Jen grinned as Pete wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't go against the mob..." Pete smirked before kissing her.

The men let out a whoop and moved closer to shake Jen's hand and clap Pete on the back. Pete winced, but still continued to grin.

The men congratulated the couple and chatted amongst themselves for several minutes.

"May I have your attention?" Andy moved to stand in front of the group. "I have something I want to say."

All eyes were on Andy as he continued,

"The past few days have been some of hardest that we've ever faced. But we stood tall and took the blows. You men are worthy to be praised. Every one of you.. Rabbit, Tank, Carson, Wentz, Hirsch, Pete... And the fallen ones: Griggs, Larson, Mazzola, Trigger... You're all heroes"

"Let's hear one for the skipper!" Wentz cheered. "Hip, hip!"

"Hooray!" the men said in unison.

"Now, get back to your families," Andy said. "You all have loved ones who need you."

"We're going to see you again, right?" Tank asked slowly.  
"Of course." Andy smiled. "But you need to see your families, now."

The men nodded and the group began to disperse.

"Andy, we've got to get going." Pete shook Andy's hand. "I'll be in touch, though."

"All right." Andy smiled. "Take care..."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I want to hear from my readers... ;) :D  
**


	11. Hospitals and Homes

**Next chapter... :) Hope you like it. My thanks go to _Hardy Sleuth_ for beta-ing this fic and _Torchwood Cardiff_ for being a loyal reviewer! :3**

* * *

"Maybe this can wait, after all..." Pete slowed down as Jen led him into the hospital.

"You are not backing out." Jen held Pete's arm. "You've faced German submarines, but you're afraid of a hospital?"

"I'm not afraid; I just don't see the point of having some doctor say what I already know."

"And just what do you know?"

"That I'm fine." Pete frowned.

Jen merely shook her head and continued to lead Pete into a large room. She found a doctor and spoke with him for a moment before they walked over to Pete. The doctor looked at him and nodded.

"Pete Emmett?" The doctor held out his hand. "I'm Doctor Taylor."

"Hi." Pete shook the man's hand.

"Just have a seat on that bed." Taylor gestured to an empty bed. "What happened to you?"

Pete sat on the bed and told the doctor how he had been hit and how long he had been afloat. Jen's eyebrows knit with worry as she listened to Pete speak and she took a sharp breath when he mentioned how the debris slammed into him.

"All right." Taylor looked at Pete. "Take off your shirt so I can see how bad your injuries are."

Pete sighed and unbuttoned his shirt. With a slight groan, he pulled off the shirt, revealing the large bruise. Jen's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Pete gave her an apologetic look.

"You don't have to be here, Jen..." Pete said.

"I'm staying." Jen leaned against the end of the bed.

The doctor checked Pete over, working quickly but thoroughly. Pete winced as the doctor placed his hand over the bruise.

"How much pain are you in?" Taylor asked.

"Sitting still? None. But if I move too much, it hurts."

"I don't think you have any broken bones-"

Jen breathed a sigh of relief.

"-but you do need to take it easy. Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"Not really, no." Pete shook his head.

The doctor nodded and finished examining Pete. When he finished, he stood back and smiled at Pete.

"I think I'm done." Taylor nodded. "Your injuries aren't too serious, but remember what I said about taking it easy. Just get some rest. There's no cost for a basic exam, so you're free to go."

"Okay," Pete said as he pulled on his shirt. "Thanks."

Pete took Jen's hand as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Well, I went to the hospital." Pete opened the apartment door. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." Jen smiled as she walked into the apartment.

Pete and Jen had decided to live in Jen's apartment until Pete could find a better place.

"Good," Pete replied as he looked around the living room.

Jen set her purse on the coffee table and moved to the radio. She turned it on and broke into a grin when she recognized the song.

"Oh, I love Sinatra!" Jen exclaimed.

"And I love you." Pete walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Pete rested his chin on Jen's shoulder and began to sing along to the radio. Jen smiled and leaned against Pete. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Pete's husky voice.

When the song ended, Pete switched off the radio. Jen sighed and continued to lean against him. Pete planted a light kiss on Jen's jaw before closing his eyes and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Pete?" Jen asked quietly.

"Hm?" Pete mumbled in Jen's ear.

"Sing again."

"What?"

"I want you to sing again..." Jen's voice was almost a whisper.

Pete smiled and paused to think of a song. He broke into a grin as he remembered one of Jen's favorite songs.

"Oh, you beautiful doll..." Pete began in a low voice.

Jen turned to look at Pete as he continued to sing. Her eyes glistened as she gazed at Pete, a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. Jen carefully wrapped her arms around Pete and leaned against his chest. She could hear his voice rumble through his chest as he sang.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, you beautiful doll..." Pete's voice trailed off as the song ended.

A single tear ran down Jen's cheek as she pulled away to look at Pete. He smiled and took her face in his hands.

"Don't cry." Pete wiped the tear with his thumb. "I know my voice isn't great, but it can't be that bad..."

"Your voice is wonderful." Jen smiled. "I just...I love you."

Pete returned the smile and brought his face within inches of Jen's.

"I love you," he said. "I've always loved you and I always will."

And with that, Pete closed the distance between them and kissed Jen.

* * *

**Aw, sweet sweet romance... ;) :) I think this fic will be coming to an end soon. :( But I'm always open for a sequel, if the readers will it... ;) Don't forget to review! :D**


	12. Nightmares

**Another chapter. I'm think this fic will end at Chapter 14 or 15. Thanks to _Hardy Sleuth_ for being my beta and _Torchwood Cardiff_ for reviewing... :3**

* * *

Jen woke with a start as the bed jerked. There was a enough moonlight to see the clock on her nightstand.

"3:30," Jen muttered as she buried her face in her pillow.

Jen felt the bed jerk again and sighed. It would take some time to get used to sharing a bed, and Pete didn't seem to be a calm sleeper.

Jen closed her eyes and started to go to sleep, when she heard Pete start mumbling. She sat up and turned to look at him.

"No..." Pete rolled on his side. "Don't-get back...!"

Jen gasped as she realized Pete was having a nightmare. Jen frowned in worry as she watched him twist and turn, and tried to decide if she should wake him or let him go. Moments later, the decision was made for her.

"NO!" Pete screamed and sat straight up.

Jen reached out to touch him, but he swung his legs and sat on the edge of the bed. He was shaking and Jen could hear his rapid breathing. She scooted closer and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry..." Pete said shakily. "I-I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"Are you okay?" Jen asked softly as she leaned against Pete.

Pete didn't answer, but Jen felt his breath catch.

"Want to talk about it?" Jen gently turned Pete to face her.

"Just a nightmare..." Pete sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"That wasn't 'just a nightmare'," Jen said. "Something's wrong..."

Pete shrugged and turned away. Jen thought about letting it go, but something told her to keep on.

"What happened in the nightmare?"

After a moment, Pete turned back to Jen. He was still shaking, but his breathing had slowed.

"I was back on the sub," Pete began. "And I was alone, I thought. I kept wandering through hallways and rooms, until I reached a large room. I walked in and-" Pete's voice was beginning to choke. "-everyone was dead..."

Jen eyes began to glisten as she listened. Hearing Pete's pained voice was tearing at her heart.

"So, I started to run," Pete continued. "And everywhere I went, people were dead... Then right before I woke up, I-I found you... You were lying on the floor, covered in blood..."

Jen wrapped her arms around Pete and he leaned into her. She heard him let out a choked sob.

"I let them down..." Pete twisted his head to look into Jen's eyes. "Everyone's treating me like a hero, but I didn't do anything. I was blown off the sub and spent the whole time in a lifeboat. I'm no hero..."

"Don't say that. You were a part of the mission and you made it through. You may not have been on the German sub, but you were in a lifeboat in open waters. If you had been caught by the Germans, you would have had nothing to protect you. So, you are a hero. You're my hero..."

Pete's eyes filled with tears as Jen spoke.

"Jen, I-I should have been with Andy..." Pete shook his head. "I should have been with him..."

Pete buried his face in Jen's shoulder, and his body shook as he began to sob. Jen began to cry herself as she held Pete closer.

"Pete, it's okay..." Jen murmured as she ran her hand through his hair. "We're going to be okay..."

Jen leaned back against the wall, with Pete still crying against her.

"Please," Jen prayed, her voice barely above a whisper. "Help us get through this. Please..."

* * *

**Poor Pete... :( At least Jen's there for him... I'm either going to end this fic quickly and sweetly or leave it open for continuation at a later date. Which would you prefer? :)  
**


	13. One Last Promise

**This. Is. It... The final chapter! :/ I wish the fic could go on, but it's time for it to end... :) **

**I want to thank _Hardy Sleuth _for being the best beta anyone could ask for! You have been a great help! And I also need to thank _Torchwood Cardiff _for sticking with this story and leaving the reviews! You helped me keep going! :3 You guys were great!**

* * *

The next morning, Jen stood at the sink. She frowned as she worked to scrub the grease from the day-old dishes. She had been thinking about Pete ever since she woke up; the nightmare had scared her...

Jen hated to think that Pete might continue to have nightmares, and that there was nothing she could do but comfort him when they were over. She hated that Pete had suffered so much in the mission. She hated that Pete felt guilty for something that he had nothing to do with.

Jen's thoughts were broken when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning," Pete whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Morning," Jen replied.

"Sorry about last night..." Pete's voice was quiet.

"Why are you sorry?" Jen turned around to face Pete. "It wasn't your fault you had a nightmare..."

Pete kept his arms around Jen, but lowered his head.

"I'm sorry that it woke you up." Pete sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this..."

"Hold on," Jen held up her hand. "You are not putting me through anything. We said 'for better or for worse'... This just happens to be the 'worse'."

"I don't want it to be this way, though," Pete protested. "When I asked you to marry me, I wanted to give you the best life I could. I didn't want you to have to go through this..."

"It's hard, Pete. I'm not denying that, okay? But there has to be the 'worse', so there can be the 'better'..."

"Jen, I-"

"Lt. Pete Emmett," Jen interrupted. "You are stuck with me, and that's that."

Pete sighed as he looked at Jen. She looked so lovely, and so loyal. Sometimes, he couldn't believe that he had been lucky enough to have a girl like her. But she needed him, and he needed her. Deep down, they needed each other...

"More like you're stuck with me," Pete said as a smile finally flickered across his features.

Jen smiled and put a hand to Pete's face. He leaned down and kissed her. When the kiss ended, Jen pulled back to look Pete in the eye.

"We're going to get through this," Jen said in a low voice. "The nightmares will stop, and we are going to live life. Together..."

"That a threat?" Pete gave her a teasing grin.

"Just a promise," Jen replied. "That I intened to keep."

Pete broke in a full grin as he lifted Jen off the floor. She laughed as he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

**And that, as they say, is that... The End. :)  
**

**PS: I have an fic going for _Law & Order: UK, _so if you get a chance, feel free to check it out! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :3  
**


End file.
